


Dance with me

by MISSYriver



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon divergent- 1x09, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, I left my heart and mind at Boardner’s Bar, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: “Dance with me Old Man.”“I don't dance Rook.”“Just one dance Lawson.”“I have an early flight.”“Yeah, and one dance won't change your flight plans. Come on your knees can handle one little dance.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi *insert awkward wave* long time reader first time writer so please let me know what you think.
> 
> With the support and encouragement of my dear friend and Beta Ashley aka @thebookjumper I'm taking this little leap.

“Dance with me Old Man.”

“I don't dance Rook.”

“Just one dance Lawson.”

“I have an early flight.”

“Yeah, and one dance won't change your flight plans. Come on your knees can handle one little dance.”

Mike knew that this wasn't a good idea. He has been keeping his distance since the rain came down on San Diego. He kept a mental catalogue of every touch, every elbow bump or jab. He avoided being alone with her so he wasn't tempted to reach for her, he knew that if he touched her he'd never want to stop.

“If I’m dancing it's not going to be to that crap music you listen to.” Mike might have known this was a mistake but he also knew that he could never refuse her anything, especially tonight.

“I can dance to anything you can, Old Man.” Ginny said with a smile.

“Alright, fine one dance.” Mike sighed.

Mike had spent a lot of time at Boardner’s Bar, if he was honest with himself maybe too much time. He knew the bar’s jukebox had a great selection of music and the back room was used for dancing on the weekends. But on a Wednesday night the room was empty.

“Hey Nick, I need to show this rookie some of my moves. Mind if we use the dance floor?”

“Sure Lawson, and Darlin’ when you get tired of him stepping on your toes just come and find me. I'll show you some real dancing.” Nick gave Ginny a wink as he did a little two-step shuffle and spin. Mike had to give it to the larger guy he was pretty light on his feet.

Mike pushed his chair back and let Ginny lead him through the bar. Mike flipped up one of the switches leaving the room in a low lights. A classic jukebox in the back was pulsing with colors. It was a simple open room with a few tables and barstools. 

Ginny stopped in the middle of the dance floor and looked around while Mike made his way to the jukebox pulling a few quarters from his pocket. He knew exactly what song he wanted to play. He had been playing it on repeat for a few weeks now and he always thought of her when he did. 

He shouldn’t be nervous, it was just a simple dance, but he still needed to dry his palms off before the quarters slipped out of his fingers. He quickly made his selection and took a deep breath before turning around.

He had lied to Robles - there was no way you could get used to how beautiful Ginny Baker was. She had stunned him when she walked into Boardner’s tonight. Her hair was a halo of soft curls. The short black dress highlighted her long, toned legs.

He first thought she had worn the dress for him. But she had worn the dress for someone else. She had gone on a date tonight. He wanted to ask more questions about this date; he wanted to know who it was with, but even more he wanted to know why she left this date to join him.

Mike watched her as the music started. He loved watching her dance. It was the only time she truly let herself relax. Ginny smiled, closing her eyes and swaying gently to smooth guitar and drum opening.

“What song is this?” She said lifting her arms up and rocking her hips.

“Tennessee Whiskey by Chris Stapleton. Little bit country, little bit blues and a favorite of mine.”

“Mmm, I like it.”

Oh shit this is a bad idea, Mike thought as the sound of Ginny's almost purr made his whole body tighten. But he didn't stop walking towards her.

Ginny’s eyes popped open and widened when his fingers touched her hip. His fingers flexed when his eyes met her deep brown ones. He starts to move with her. Placing his hands on her hips and he pulls her a little bit closer.

She still has her hands over her head when she looks down between their bodies. She looks a little surprised by how much space is between them. He feels like he is back in middle school dancing for the first time with the prettiest girl in school.

“I guess I can tell Nick not to worry about my toes at this distance Lawson.” She smirks and then squeaks as he pulls her against his chest.

“Is this close enough, Ginny?” His voice so low it's almost a growl. She drops her arms resting on his broad shoulders, her fingers brushing over his neck and collar.

“Ginny, that's a first.”

“So is dancing with you.” He said softly.

He wrapped both arms around her amazed how tiny she felt against him and how right it felt to hold her. He moves and sways with her. Her chin rests on his shoulder, her curls brush his face. The smell of her shampoo envelops him. 

Ginny lowers her chin turning her face into his neck and slowly pulls back. She lets her forehead rest against his as her nose brushes against his. She pulls back a little meeting his eyes, before lowering her eyes to his mouth.

Mike waits, he knew this had to be her move. It wasn't his choice any more. He already made a choice and he feared he made the wrong one.

He feels her breath on his lips. She closes her eyes, licks her lips and leans in. He can feel the soft graze of her full lips against his before she pulls back brushing her nose against his again.

He reaches up and takes her hand from his shoulder. Takes a few steps back and spins her into him, her back is against his chest.

Mike’s arm is across her body, his hand on her hip holding her against him. He's still holding her other hand, fingers laced together at their sides. Ginny lays her head back on his shoulder, his beard rubs against the side of her neck. Mike's nose bumps and brushes against her ear,

“Do you know why I'm leaving Ginny? Tell me why I'm leaving.” Mike’s voice is low, and he softly blows warm air along the shell of her ear.

Goosebumps erupt along her neck and arms. Her breath catches and he feels her pulse speed up in her wrist. She clears her throat and starts to talk but hesitates.

“You're leav... you're leaving for the same reason I want you to stay.” She finally says.

“And why is that?”

Mike moves his knee between her legs, pulling her perfect ass against him. His hand on her hip tightens clenching up the fabric of her dress when she grinds against him.

He knows they should stop. Back off while they still can. Before anymore lines are crossed. Thoughts of touching her had kept him awake so many nights. Usually less clothes were involved, but holding her was even better than he could have imagined. 

Most days she is a live wire full of coiled energy and power but tonight, in his arms, against him, she melts. He feels her let go of a breath, dropping his hand and turning in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into her.

“Why am I leaving? You've got to know why I'm leaving? Come on Rook, tell me?” His words are said against the shell of her ear. Her whole body shivers.

“You want a ring,” she hesitates.

“Bullshit, Gin. Try again.”

Mike can't help but taste the soft skin below her ear. He lightly drags his lips along her neck taking her ear between his teeth. She makes soft noise, more whimper than moan. Mike needs to hear that again and wants to know what other sounds she can make.

She pulls back, looking at him, into him. She reads his signs everyday. Right now he is calling for her curveball and he knows she might wave him off. She has so many reason to wave him off.

“You're leaving because if you stay you won't be able to stop. You don't want whatever this is to be a distraction, for you, for me and even the team. And I want…” She stops closes her eyes and leans her forehead against his shoulder. 

“You want?” Mike encourages with a groan.

“I want you to stay because wanting you is going to be distraction no matter what team you play for.”

“I stopped listening at the point where you said you want me.” 

Mike cups her cheeks with both hands, brushing his thumbs along her skin. He leans her head back looking for the wave off one last time but she only smiles. Mike smiles back at her grazing his lips over hers. He takes her full bottom lip between his teeth gently bites down and sucks. 

Ginny make that little purring sound again. The tip of her tongue skims over his lip and he opens for her. Her fingers are running through his hair her, blunt nails scraping his scalp and holding him close. Now he's the one making the sounds.

He releases her face wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her tighter into him. Everything else goes silent he forgets the song, she's the only music he can hear. The way her breath catches with a little sigh as he deepens the kiss. She not off key now and he could listen her brand of music every night.

His hands move up and down her back and along the the exposed skin of her arms. He wants to map out every curve of her body with his hands and then his mouth. He wants to taste every part of her. Find the spots that make her whimper with need. He nudges her chin with his nose, nipping and licking along her jaw. 

Ginny’s hands are on his shoulders and sliding down his chest. Her fingers dragging over his arms and across his back. Her hands slipped under the hem of his shirt. She runs her fingers and nails up and down his causing his abs to constrict and his dick to harden. Her hand on his skin is like a fire spreading across him, engulfing him.

Mike skims the edge of her dress, his fingertips stroking the smooth skin of her thigh. She lifts her long leg; his palm slides up as she wraps it around his waist. The tips of his fingers feel the edge of fabric covered in lace. 

He leans his head back taking in her reaction. Her lips are swollen, her cheeks flushed and her brown eyes dark. He watches her as he slips a finger and underneath the lace. Ginny sucks in a breath and bites down on her lower lip eyes locked on his. 

He adjust his grip on her waist using his leg to help support her weight. He doesn't want to rush this, he doesn't know when he will get to see her again after he gets on that plane. A second finger slips under the lace.

Mike startles as his pants pocket vibrates and Ginny makes a surprised yip. The phone had vibrated trapped between his leg and her lace covered center.

He chuckles at the surprised look on her face. He quickly pulls his phone out to turn it off. His eyes catch on who's calling.

“It's Oscar,” he says. 

“Answer it. You have to.” Ginny lowers her leg back to the ground, taking a step back from him. He puts the phone to his ear.

“Hello. Yeah. Are you serious? Yeah, okay.” Mike puts his phone back in his pocket. Ginny is looking nervously at him. 

“I'm not going anywhere. The trade fell through.”

Mike watches her reaction play across her face too quickly for him to read. He notices her start to take another step back. But before she can he steps into her wrapping his arms around her waist. He lays his forehead against hers.

“Did you really mean what you said about wanting me to stay?” Mike knows he sounds a little breathless but her next words could change his life.

"What? I thought...I didn't think you'd…” She stops, closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, then opens them again. “Yes I meant it, you are a distraction Mike Lawson. But I want you on my team.” Ginny brushes her lips over his.

“Again, all I heard is you want me. Come home with me. I'll show you what your poster boy can really do.” Mike feels a weight lift off his shoulders when she slips her hand in his as they start to leave.

“Old Man, you keep forgetting I didn't have your poster on my wall.” Her smile is bright enough to light the room.

“Can’t lie to me Baker. Just like I know you love the beard.” Mike laughs

“Nope, I'll never like the beard.”

Mike pulls her into his side. Running his beard up her neck and nipping at her ear. She shudders and leans into him. 

“Just wait until I get you home, I'm going to teach you to love the beard.” 

Ginny laughs and walks off towards the front of the bar. Waving to Nick as she calls for a pick up.

“Hurry up, Old Man. I'm not done dancing with you yet and I get next song.”


	2. Another dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She never thought her night would end like this, with Mike Lawson beside her in a car on their way to his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make note of the rating change from mature to EXPLICIT. The story made me do it.
> 
> I own nothing but a love of Pitch and appreciation for #pitchfam.

Ginny can't control the way her body keeps trembling. Little waves of nervous shivers running up her spine. She never thought her night would end like this, with Mike Lawson beside her in a car on their way to his place.

Mike hasn't looked at her since they got in the car and he gave the address to the driver. His hands are fisted on his knees and his leg bounces up and down. She swears she can hear his teeth grinding. 

Maybe he was changing his mind after all and didn't know how to tell her. Could she have really misread the signs? She runs a finger over her lower lip and another wave of tremors moves through her body. No she didn't misread him, she could still feel his lips on her skin.

So why was he acting so closed off? Time for a little test, she thinks. She reaches over and takes his hand in hers. His knee stops bouncing but he doesn't turn from the window. She pulls his hand towards her slowly opening his fingers, placing it on her thigh. 

Mike head snaps around and his eyes fix on hers. She understands instantly why he been looking away. Because he looks like a starving man at an all-you-can-eat buffet and she is what's for dinner. Mike's hand tightens on her thigh as he leans into her brushing his nose against her ear. The beard grazing across her neck. 

“What are you doing, Rookie?” Mike says as his fingers flex and slowly slide up her thigh, his thumb tracing circles over her skin. She bites her lip trying to fight the gasp from escaping her lips.

“Do you know how long I have thought about touching you? I won't be able to stop and I don't want an audience.”

His thumb is creating flames along her skin. Ginny's head falls back against the seat of the car. She is not sure what is affecting her more, the touch of his hand on her leg or the sound of his voice in her ear. The one thing she does know is she is ready to get out of this car.

“We're almost there, Ginny.” His voice is a low rumble in her ear. She can feel the tip of his tongue taste the skin below her ear before he leans back. His hand is slow to leave her thigh, skimming over the top leaving a wake of goosebumps. Ginny’s hands clench in her lap, her leg starts to bounce up and down. 

The driver pulls in front of a large, square house that is more glass than brick. Mike quickly pays the driver, then takes Ginny’s hand, helping her out of the car. He leads her up a set of stairs with a hand on her back.

She tries to slow her breathing down and stop the shivering that is rocking her body. The energy between them is raising goosebumps along her exposed skin. Like standing too close to a live wire.

“Are you cold Baker, you're trembling?”

“Nope, not cold.”

“Am I doing this to you? Am I making you nervous?”

“No, I'm not nervous.” Her voice trembles a little. “Okay, maybe I'm a little nervous.”

“It's just me Baker.”

“Exactly, it's you, Mike Lawson.”

“Is this about the poster on your wall?” Mike can't hide his grin.

“I told you, I never had a poster on my wall.”

“Sure, we can go with that, but you do have my rookie card. I want to be clear. I know there’s a lot at risk and I want you to understand that you are more than a distraction to me. Nothing has to happen. We can go in and have a beer and just talk.” 

Mike eyes are soft and hopeful. She knows he wouldn't push, that he wants her to decide. His hand is relaxed on her elbow, keeping her steady but allowing her space to pull away at any time. It was then her body stopped shaking.

“Are you going open the door Old Man or did you forget your key?” She says with a grin as she tugs on his beard.

“I got the key right here.” 

He gives her a wink as he pulls her into his chest, leaning her back against the front door. His lips crash against hers. She moans into his mouth as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. Her tongue sweeps over his bottom lip and he responds instantly opening his mouth for her. She pulls his lower lip into her mouth, sucking and nibbling. Threading her fingers into his hair and arching against him. 

He puts his hands on her ass and squeezes, sending a shockwave of pleasure to her core. He lifts her and she wraps her legs around him. The doorknob is hard against her back but she doesn't care. All she cares about is the feel of Mike’s hands and lips on her. Ginny pulls her head back and Mike blazes open kisses along her neck and jaw. 

“Seriously Mike, where are your keys?” 

Ginny is panting hard, her chest rubbing against his with each breath. He lifts her up higher on his body reaching into his pocket and fumbles the key into the lock. He almost drops them when Ginny bites his ear. The door slams open behind her causing her to jump. He carries her inside and kicks the door shut. 

“Old Man, maybe you should put me down.” her voice catches.

His arm tightens around her waist, his other hand cupping the back of her neck and kisses her. He has her pinned up against the wall, running kisses up and down her neck. Gently biting her collar bone, sucking the skin slightly.

“Who's the captain here Baker?” His beard tickles her ear as he talks.

Ginny leans her head back looking in his eyes and smiles.

“I am. You’re Captain at Petco but here it's me and I need your knees in working order. So lead the way Lawson.”

“What if I just take you right here against this wall?”

He starts rolling his hips and thrusting against her. The friction of his hard bulge over her lace-covered center was maddening. He thrust upwards the tip of his cock slides between her folds and hits her clit over and over. The jolts of electricity shoot from her center up her spine. The teasing of his cock leaves her desperate to feel more of him. The delicious sensation he caused kept her on the edge of cumming. 

His teeth nip and his tongue licks at her mouth. She moans into his mouth and his hand tightens in her hair causing her head to fall back and allowing and him to deepen the kiss. Ginny could feel his chest vibrate when he lets out a deep moan. 

Her need to touch him overwhelms her earlier thought of going anywhere. She reaches her hands between them and tries to quickly work through the buttons of his shirt. Ginny hears a small snap and a button dropping. She thinks, “to hell with it,” and pulls the shirt apart, sending buttons flying through the room.

Freckles run along his warm broad shoulders and chest. She has seen him shirtless before but never this close, and she can't stop running her hands over his skin. Her fingers slide over his nipples and he jerks away. She watches his face as she does it again and he licks his lips. His eyes lock with hers, his hazel eye dark with need.

Ginny lowers her head to his chest. Taking his nipple between her teeth and running her tongue over the sensitive skin. Mike lets out a sound, more growl than moan, and it's the best thing Ginny has ever heard. 

He bends his knees and resting her weight on his thighs. Working the zipper down her dress. She helps him slip it over her head. Once she would have felt exposed only in her favorite lace boyshorts but with him she feels freedom. He slides his hands down her bare chest taking both breast in his hands running his thumbs over her hard nipples. He starts to lean forward when he scowls and leans back. She can tell instantly where his mind has gone.

“It wasn’t for him.” She places her hands on the side of his face. His beard is soft but still tickles.

“What?” his voice is thick.

“I got dressed tonight for a date but I thought about you. I wanted it to be you that would see me. I was thinking about you.”

“What if I didn't call?” he rested his forehead against hers.

“Honestly, I only went out with him to try and prove I didn't want you. That you and I were not as close as everyone thought or on the verge of something bigger. Tonight was never about him it was always you.”

Mike wraps his arms around pulling her into a hard passionate kiss. The press of his hot flesh against hers and his mouth consuming her makes her light-headed and she tightens her holds on him. His hands smooth over her back down to her ass and he squeezes.

“l knew you loved my ass.”

“It's perfectly pear shaped, how could I not love it? I even had to hold back on how often I wanted to smack it, worried I get called up in court.”

Ginny laughs and swats his shoulder. Running her fingers through his hair. She leans in and gives him a quick kiss on his lips.

“With the right time and place, you will never have to hold back again.”

His smile was wide and reminded her of the man in the poster that she had hung over her bed when she was younger, not that she would ever tell him. She tugs on his beard pulling him in for a kiss. She also won't tell him how good the beard feels against her skin; he already has a big enough ego. But she can't stop her noises of appreciation as the beard tickles over her skin.

Mike helps to lower her legs to the ground. Making sure she is stable before he lets her go. He removes his shirt and jacket tossing them on top of discarded dress. He doesn't take his eyes off of her as he reaches out his hand, Ginny doesn't hesitate in taking it. 

She barely sees the house as he walks her up the stairs. She feels brazen walking through a glass house in nothing but heels and panties. The excitement flushing her body with endorphins and arousal. Mike turns to watch her until he runs into the door frame. She bites her lip and chuckles. He rubs the back of his neck a faint blush rising on his cheek. 

“You are beautiful, Ginny Baker.” 

He moves her towards the large king-sized bed. She stands at the foot of bed waiting, his eyes searing her as he looks. He steps back, kicks off his shoes and socks, unbuttons his pants, and pushes them down. He stands up in his tented boxer briefs and steps forward. She places her hand his chest stopping him from getting closer. 

“Ginny?” his voice is husky and sends a wave of lust through her.

“I want to see you.”

She followed his career for years. Seen his young trim muscular body in different magazines and articles. He has put on muscle mass in the last few years. His chest and shoulders were broad and his arms bigger. He still had perfect abs that she just had to reach out run her hands over. He tensed when she touched him.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mike Lawson, but I'm sure you already knew that.” She winks at him.

“Of course, are you done?”

“For now. Got any music in here for me?” She looks around the room spotting a turntable and small collection of records.”Wait, how old are you?”

He laughs and moves to the records quickly pulling out one and setting it on the table and placing the needle, then he turns it on. 

“Not that old, Rook. I just like the quality of the sound better.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Old Man”

Bill Withers’ smooth voice fills the room, “Ain't no sunshine when she's gone.” 

“I've always loved this song. Now I need you to touch me.”

She barely finishes before he kisses her again. He walks her back until her legs bump the bed. Ginny sits and pushes herself back, making room for him to follow her onto the bed. She reaches down to remove her shoes when his hand stops her.

“Leave them on for a little longer.” 

He is laying next to her, his hand on her ankle and sliding slowly up the inside of her leg. He kisses along her shoulder and works his way over to her collarbone, down her sternum and between her breasts. He rubs his nose on her nipple then lets his beard drag over her heated skin. His hand was moving so slow that her body started trembling again. He took one nipple into his mouth at the same time his hand rubs over lace. Her body arches into him and she gasps his name.

“You are so wet, Ginny. Is this for me, too?” His tongue circles her nipple and his thumb brushes circles over her soaking panties.

“Yes,” she panted. “Just for you, Mike.”

“Mmm I like the way you say my name. Let’s see how you sound when I do this.”

She can feel his cock hard against her hip when he moves between her legs. He places his hands on her hips slipping his fingers under the elastic and pulling them down. He trails kisses down her stomach and nipping at the exposed hip bone. She lifts her hips for him bringing his face closer to her wet heat. 

He looks down and licks his lips. She pushes up on her elbows. He slips both hands under her ass pulling her closer and looks up at her.

“You going to watch me?” 

“Damn right I am, cause this is fucking hot.” 

His eyes lock with hers. It was going to be hard not to think of his head between her thighs next time she’s pitching. He has the same determined look as he does during games. His tongue ran up her slit and her hips bucked. She could feel him laugh against her and a soft bite on her inner thigh. Then he is nose deep licking and sucking. His tongue rolling over her clit.

“Fuck Mike!” 

She rocks her hips against his oral onslaught, her hands in his hair. Her head falls back for an instant, but the need to watch is too great. He takes one hand and she feels him circle one finger around her entrance a few times before he dips inside and quickly out repeatedly. Her breathing is erratic and her moans fill the large room. 

He closes his mouth over her clit and sucks at the same time he inserts a second finger. An explosion of pleasure floods her senses and his hand. He keeps thrusting his fingers and licking while she rides the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. 

“Oh god, Mike, I need you.”

He moves up her body leaving open-mouthed kisses along her tingling skin. He sucks on each nipple before kissing her. She can taste her on his lips and feel how wet his beard is. She pushes at his boxers and he helps slide them down. He lifts her hips and moves her further up the bed. Reaching into the bedside table he pulls out a condom.

She takes it from him and slides her hand up and down his hard shaft. The rumors had caused her many sleepless night and fantasies. He was long and thick. If she wasn't so desperate for him she would spend more time exploring. She slides down the condom. Mike groans, his hands fisting the sheets.

Ginny lays on back with her knees bent. Mike moves between her legs taking a pillow and lifting and elevating her hips. His hand slides the head of his cock up and down her soaking wet pussy. He slowly pushes in letting her get used to his size. Ginny purrs.

Sex was never a priority for her. She had only a few partners throughout the years. She liked sex but her vibrator kept the edge off. That was before the Mike Lawson Experience. He was deep inside her filling her up and making her whole. His hands were holding her hips keeping her from moving.

“Don't move, Ginny. You’re so hot and tight. Don't move. Promise you won't move.” She nods her head once. “Now remember, don't move.”

His hand slides down, his thumb on her clit. At first his movements are slow circles. She moans resisting the urge to flex her hips. His cock is deep inside her but he doesn't thrust, he doesn't move anything but his thumb. But she can't help they way she clenches around him. The pressure from her core builds and spreads liquid fire to her fingertips.

“Oh Mike, please, I need to move.”

“Not yet, Ginny. Look at me, watch what I'm doing.”

She looks down and has a perfect view of him connected to her and his thumbing rubbing and circling. She can't stop her hips from bucking as the orgasim hits her and she clenches around him. She is barely done cumming when he starts to move. The first thrust, in and out, has her whimpering she is so sensitive.

He moves over her kissing and rolling his hips. The feel of his body on top of hers almost pushes her over the edge again. She’s not even sure she could go again. These were some of strongest orgasms she has ever had without the use of a toy. 

“Look at me, Ginny.” 

He pulls her knees up higher giving him better leverage to thrust and roll his hips against her. He licks her neck below her ear. His hand palms her breast, fingers gently tugging on the nipple. She moans his name.

“I want you to touch yourself baby. Feel how wet you are. I'm so close and I want you to cum again for me.” 

She slips a hand between them. He adjusts so he can watch and still move inside her. Her clit is slick and swollen, she gasps and bucks at her first touch. She rubs and circles. The rhythmic sounds of bodies coming together and their ragged breathing drown out the sound of the music. He moans with her. His movements becoming faster and more erratic. She can feel the pressure building in her spine and she speeds up her fingers. 

Mike groans out her name and his body goes rigid for a split second. But he keeps moving, biting his lip and thrusting. Their eyes meet and the connection between them flares through her and she lets go. She grabs his hand and holds on. Her body explodes from the inside and only the grip of his hand keeps her grounded. Mike slows down his thrusting. 

He leans down and kisses her. Pushing her curls out her face. He starts to roll away but her legs lock around him. 

“Not yet, I like the feel of you inside me.” 

She feels his cock twitch inside her and she smiles. Her whole body feels melted and heavy. She’s not sure if she can open her eyes but the need to see his face wins the battle. He is above her looking down his face is relaxed, a smile on his lips.

“Hi.” His voice is a little strained. Maybe she wasn't the only loud one. 

“Hi,” she wheezes out. Alright, she might have strained her voice more.

“Want some water?” He brushes his nose against hers. She nods with closed eyelids. He slowly rolls away from her and she instantly feels colder. She watches as he limps a little into the bathroom where he disposes of the condom and washes his face. He takes a couple of pills and brings a warm washcloth and a glass of water. He gestures with the wash cloth.

“Do you mind?” she shakes her head and drops her knees apart for easier access. He quickly cleans her off and dumps the wash cloth in the hamper. He reaches down and removes her shoes. Mike slides into bed next to her and she quickly moves to rest her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her kissing her head.

“This was more the a one night thing for me. I already want you again even if my body demands I rest first. I don't know how we will make this work right now. But I know we can figure it out together if you want to try, Ginny.” Mike sounds anxious.

Ginny can hear his rapidly beating heart under her ear. It is steady and strong and if she plays the game right, hers for the winning. She tugs on his beard pulling his face to hers.

“Feed me in the morning and we'll figure it out then. You have bacon right?”

“Of course, Rookie. I got bacon.”

“Good, and don't think I've been missing how you sneak pieces off my plate.”

Mike laughs and pulled her closer. Ginny’s arms and legs are draped around him. She had respected and crushed on this amazing ball player. But it was the man behind the mask that she became friends with and was more than halfway in love with. She wasn't ready to say it aloud. But she sure the hell wasn't giving him up without a fight, even if it's with a grumpy teddy bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ashley, I'd be lost without you.


	3. Better Than Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I owned them, I'd have renewed this by now. #renewpitch

Mike is on the edge of the bed laying on his stomach, the sheets pooled around his waist. Keeping his eyes closed, he takes stock of his aches and pains. His lower back is tight but a little morning Motrin and a hot shower will ease the tension. His knees are going to need to soak in the ice bath later, but it was worth it. 

He reaches his hand out to the other side of the bed expecting to find the smooth warm skin of Ginny Baker. But what he finds is cold sheets and an empty pillow. He feels his stomach drop as he pushes himself back and sits up. He looks around the room, finding it dark and lonely. He still smells her on his skin so he knows last night wasn't a dream. 

Mike sits on the side of the bed, his shoulders slumped with his face in his hands. He doesn’t know how he is supposed to come back from this. He thought he was clear about what he wanted. This was going to be worse than before. Before, he didn't know the taste of her, the sounds she made underneath him. 

Mike couldn't fight the images flooding his mind. Rear window view of Dave Grissom standing in the street, watching as the car pulls away. The reveal of him being his father and realization that Mike wasn't wanted.

His mother was there, but distant for most of his life until he signed his first contract then she was devoted and needy. She doesn’t have his current contact information and his agent is under strict orders that if she does reach out, she doesn't get to him. He refuses to play by her rules and he won't be her bank account.

The image of his life with Rachel propels him out of bed. A shower might stop the internal reflection on his past failures. He knew that Rachel was coming to town. He had contacted her producers about setting up an interview with Ginny. He’d noticed that since LA, he hadn't thought about Rachel even with her wedding fast approaching. He also hasn't been with anyone since Amelia, besides last night. 

Last night was one of the best nights of his life. He drops his head under the shower spray resting his forehead against the cold tile. The water was hot, pounding against the back of his neck. He scrubs at his face and beard, trying to escape the memory of running his mouth over her soft skin. It wasn't working and the hard dick between his legs told him that his life was going to get infinitely worse.

How was he supposed to act when he sees her at Petco later? Was he supposed to pretend that it didn't happen? He knows she had every reason to run. He was a human disaster. He was a thirty-six year old divorcee with a long history of womanizing once the divorce was final. His body is failing him faster than the doctors can repair it. He knows that his career is coming to an end sooner than he wants and he has no idea what he wants to do after. He honestly hoped that Ginny would be a part of that. But now he is not sure how he can even stand to be near her. 

He shuts off the shower quickly, dries off, and dresses in a pair of jeans and a worn blue flannel. He strips the bed, only pausing for an instant when her perfume slams into his senses. He’s weak and sets aside the pillow she used, he tries to convince himself it wasn't for a desperate need to hold onto her. The little voice in his head chants “bullshit.”

He picks up his discarded clothes. Where the hell did he put his boxers? He shrugs and shoves everything in the hamper. His housekeeper was used to finding random pieces of clothing through the house by now. She always called before coming over ever since finding him with twins for company in the living room. He had to give her a raise after that little incident and she had refused meet his eyes for months. 

Mike makes his way downstairs. He is so lost in his own self-loathing that he doesn’t notice the sounds coming from the kitchen. As soon as he turns at the landing, he sees her. His breath catches and his heart stops. 

Ginny Baker is in his kitchen, her back to him. She is wearing his shirt from last night with the sleeves rolled up. She is peeling a banana. He can smell coffee and sees she has his blender out and it is filled with leafy greens and more bananas. 

She is swaying her hips from side to side and humming. He isn't close enough to make out the tune so he quietly moves down the stairs, getting closer. He is scared this is a dream, that she will disappear if he makes any sudden sounds or movements. The song sounds familiar but it isn't her normal Katy Perry toneless Fireworks. 

He watches in fascination as she pours almond milk in the blender, places the lid on, and wraps a towel around the base. She switches it on.

“My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And they're like it's better than yours. Damn right, it's better than yours, I can teach you, but I have to charge.” 

Ginny sways and dips to her little song while the blender is working. Mike doesn't even notice that he is smiling until the laugh escapes him. She yelps and spins. His laugh is cut short. She is stunning.

The shirt is held closed by two buttons just below her perfect breasts, exposing the soft mocha curves. It hung to her mid thigh and it looks like he’s found his missing boxers. She is barefoot, her hair a mess of curls. He has never seen anything more beautiful than her in that moment until she smiles. 

“Oh you're awake. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast but I forgot that I don't know how to cook. So I decided that a kale and banana smoothie would help tide us over until I could talk you into feeding me.” She leans over the counter, kissing his nose and pulling back. “I made coffee. I hope you don't mind. I already had a cup by the pool.”

He shakes his head. The sick feeling in his stomach that he woke up with is turning into a warm bubble of sunshine. His mind is cheering the words ‘she's here’ over and over. He is sure that his cheeks will hurt later from smiling so much. He could get used to this real quick.

“Are you okay, Old Man? I don't think I have ever heard you go this long without talking, while awake that is. Though you do snore a little. Less than I expected you know with you being a bear and all.”

It is her smile and teasing that pushes him into action. He moves around the counter and wraps her in his arms. Her arms come up and around his neck. He feels his stomach settle and his heart leap.

“Hi,” her voice is soft.

“You're here.” Mike brushes his nose against hers and seals his words with a kiss. He tightens his grip; pulling her into him. His hand tangling in her soft hair. He kisses her chin, her nose, each cheek each time he repeats “You're here.” He whispers the words into her skin over and over. He rubs his beard-covered chin up and down her neck.

She giggles and ducks her head trying to get away from him. He pushes her back into the counter and nibbles on her collarbone. She leans back, holding onto his arms, the position pushing her hips into his. She tugs on his beard. 

“Where else would I be? You promised me bacon.”

“Is that why you stayed? For the bacon?”

“Who wouldn't stay for bacon?”

“I don't know. Never bothered to offer it before. If that's what it takes to get you to stay, I'm going to need to get a lot more bacon.” 

She slides her hands into his damp hair. She frowns a bit, her lower lip catches between her teeth. 

“I took too long.” She runs her hands over his beard, thumb grazing his lip. “My internal alarm woke me. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. So I did my morning yoga by the pool.”

“You did naked yoga by my pool and didn't wake me?” He’s pouting and he knows it. But Ginny Baker, plus yoga, plus naked equals sexual fantasy.

“No, I did topless yoga by your pool, grabbed your boxers on the way out.” 

“Still should have woken me.”

“It was five thirty in the morning and I watched the sunrise. I figured with your advanced age you would be even more of a grumpy old man.” 

That stops his pout for a second. Damn that's early, but topless yoga. 

“Next time, wake me for topless yoga. No one can be grumpy watching Ginny Baker in the flesh doing yoga. Especially if there is more flesh than clothes.”

She smiles, flashing her dimples.

“I promise next time I will wake you. But, every time you grumble about the time and/or the location of the sun, I will put on another article of clothing.”

“That seems fair. Why didn't you come back to bed after? I thought you left.” He tried to keep his sad lost boy locked away but he slips out in his voice.

She must see something in his eyes. Ginny rises up on her toes, wraps her arms behind his head. Fingernails scratching his scalp, causing goosebumps to explode along his skin. He shivers as she leans into him, her lips hovering above his. He can taste the coffee on her breath. 

“I was sitting by the pool, enjoying the view. I had my cup of coffee and your shirt wrapped around me. My skin and body still tingling from your hands and I realized something.”

His swallow is audible. He clears his throat before speaking.

“What did you realize, Gin?” He wonders if she can hear his heart pounding in his chest. She must feel something cause she rests her hand over his heart.

“I want you and I want this. I am not saying I'm ready to move in, but I want to give this,” she gestures between them, “a real chance. I think for now, we should keep it as quiet as possible. Give it some time to see if it's worth taking on the world for. I don't think I can keep it from Evelyn. And if she knows, Blip knows.” 

He takes her face in his hands, his touch gentle. His thumbs stroke along her lips, she opens her mouth, licking his thumb. His eyes are mesmerized by that pink tongue moving along his thumb. He leans in, taking her lower lip into his mouth and sucking. He pulls back, looks her in the eye. 

“Get on the counter, lay down, and close your eyes,” his voice deeper than normal.

“What?!” She chuckles nervously. 

“You heard me, Rookie.” 

“Yes, Captain.” Ginny playfully sticks out her tongue. 

Before she can move, he places his hands on her face pressing his forehead against hers. His thumbs brushing over her skin. She holds onto his wrist. He closes his eyes and he inhales.

“I woke up alone and I thought you left.” He clears his throat, trying to get past the thick emotions that tried to choke him. “But instead I missed topless yoga. And that is a shame, Rook, so get on the counter.”

“I'm not going anywhere, Mike. Except for up on the counter, apparently.” Ginny easily hops up on the flat granite counter and she doesn't take her eyes off of him as she lays back. She turns her head slightly to keep looking at him. She smiles and winks before closing her eyes and laying her head back. 

“Keep them closed and no peeking.” 

“Yes, Captain.” She lays her arm over her eyes.

Mike regrets that he cleaned out his refrigerater of his favorite treats but it was during the season and he was not twenty-four. He made a mental note to add to his grocery list some essentials. He opens the freezer and pulls out the ice cube tray. He looks over the beautiful women on his counter. He sees her tremble with anticipation, her lip between her teeth. He stands beside her hip. 

“I like the way my shirt looks on you. Though it does seem to be missing a few buttons, wonder how that happened?” 

Miks skims his hand up the satin skin of her stomach his fingers quickly releases one button and move up to the second. He leaves the shirt closed, stroking his fingertips over her sternum between the fabric. He kisses the exposed skin, rubbing his beard back and forth, she squirms as he does it again. He runs the tip of his tongue from between her breasts to her ear. Nibbling and sucking just behind her ear, he quickly learned last night it was her favorite spot. She whimpers his name when he pulls away. 

His fingers easily slide between the fabric of his boxer and her hips. He slowly pushes them down and she helps him by lifting her hips. She shivers when she relaxes back on the chilled countertop.

He pulls one ice cube out of the tray and sticking it his mouth for a few seconds. His fingers are colder after holding the cube. He brushes them over the inside of her ankle and up her calf. 

He trails the cube over her lips and down her throat. She sucks in a breath at the sudden cold sensation. He kisses the chill away. Licking the drops off her. He sucks the melted cube into his mouth and takes her shirt covered nipple into his mouth. 

Ginny moans his name and arches her back. Pushing her chest into his mouth. He moves the cube around with his tongue rolling her nipple between. He slips his hand under the shirt, his nimble fingers roll her other nipple, matching what his tongue is doing on the other side. 

“Mike, please.”

Her breathing is erratic. She’s moving and wiggling on the counter. He lets her nipple go and opens the shirt. She sits up, eyes still shut and removes the shirt completely. Mike has never seen anything better than the naked Ginny Baker buffet in front of him. 

He pulls out a new ice cube, circling it around her pebbled nipples. Her hands are fisted at her sides with her knees bent and open. Mike slides the ice cube down, circles her navel once before moving lower. He walks to the end of the counter, pulls a chair over, and sits.

“Scoot down towards my voice.” Mike’s voice is low and Ginny shivers once. “Keep your eyes closed, Baker.”

“I can follow directions, Old Man.” She moves down until his hand on her hip stops her. 

“Haven't seen much evidence of that, Rookie.” He gently bites her inner thigh causing her to jump and squeak. He kisses the spot and smiles.

Mike takes the last ice cube and squeezes it in his palm, melted cold water drips through his fingers down his arm and onto her thigh. She squirms and he sees her biting her lip. 

“Don't hold back on my account, Rookie. I want to hear you. I want to see you come undone.” Mike licks and nips at her inner thigh. The water drips down her leg rolling down and Mike chases it with his tongue. He slides the cube over her pussy, letting it melt down between her folds. He leans in and licks her bottom to top with the flat of his tongue. 

“Fuck Mike!” Ginny eyes fly open and he watches her pupils expand. “Fuck, I need to watch you.”

Mike smiles and winks up at her. She bucks up when he rubs the cube over her clit. His hot mouth licks below so she feels the hot and cold sensations simultaneously. Her fingers are in his hair, holding him in place while she thrusts up against his tongue. 

He moves the cube and circles it around her entrance. Sliding it in a little with his fingers. She is hot, soaking his beard with her juices. He can't get enough of the way she tastes and how she responds to every thrust of his hands. Her thighs shake around his head and her moans get louder. 

“Mike! Oh Mike, I need you to fuck me. I need you inside me now.”

Mike stands and pulls his shirt off quickly undoing his pants, he has them shoved down and around his knees in seconds. He sits back down and pulls her onto his lap. She is so wet that she slides down his cock. A tight fist of hot moist heat surrounding him. He pulls her against his chest holding her still for a moment.

“You are so fucking tight, Ginny. I don't want to cum yet.” 

Mike kisses her, holding her face between his hands, he pushes the hair from her face. She smiles and kisses him. He glides his hands down her body, slowly memorizing her smooth back and hips. His hands tighten on her hips and he thrust up into her, circling and rolling his hips. Ginny’s head falls back, exposing her throat. He runs kisses along her jaw. 

“Mike,” she pants. “I need to fuck you. I'm so close.”

“I’m yours. Whatever you need, take it.” 

Ginny kisses him. Crushing her mouth against his. It is hard, wet and he loves it. She arches her back and puts her hand on the counter. She clenches around him and lifts her hips up. He groans out her name. She braces her feet on the stool he is sitting on and begins to slide up and down his hard cock. 

At this angle, he has her tits in his face and licks the tight nipple, his beard grazing over her chest and sensitive flesh. She rides him hard and fast. He closes his eyes praying to outlast her. But the temptation of seeing her come apart is too great. He moves a hand between them, slipping his thumb onto her clit. 

“Yes, touch me.” 

She thrusts forward grabbing his shoulders for balance, his hand is trapped between them. He wraps his arm around her, pulling her into his chest and thrusts into her. He runs his beard over her neck, biting her. 

He can feel her body clench and stiffen around him,her hand fisted in his hair, her forehead on his shoulder. She moans his name and it's his name on her lips that pushes him over the edge. She kisses his shoulder then his neck and beard covered cheek, slowly working her way to his lips. 

“Mmm, do I get bacon now?” Her voice is pure honey; smooth. 

Mike swats her ass and kisses her nose.

“Do you want to clean up first? I do a lot of things naked but cooking bacon is not one of them.” 

Ginny laughs and slides off of him. She grasps the counter for balance. Her legs are visibly shaking. He smirks at her with pride. He stands and stumbles into her when he steps on his pants. She covers her mouth, throwing her head back, and laughs. Oh yea, this... he could get used to. 

“Ah shit, Ginny.” She stops and looks at him confusion clouding her face. “I forgot a condom.”

She lets out a breath and pats his cheek.

“I'm on birth control, good for five years. I did kind of demand it so you're in the clear, Old Man. We will keep them everywhere from now on.”

“Everywhere, huh?!” 

Ginny Baker is naked in his kitchen and making plans for more sex. This is not the morning he expected. It is so much better.

“I'm going to clean up. You get to the bacon making.” She kisses his nose and swats his ass as she walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there is at least one more part to this.
> 
> I'm on Twitter/Tumblr with the same name come say hi.
> 
> Ashley you complete me <3


	4. No way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is looking for vivid, electrifying specific details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pitch and this chapter has some show dialogue that I love. 
> 
> Ev and Ginny BFF 4 ever.
> 
> This may be the last chapter. I'm not sure yet. But I am not done with Bawson either way.

Once Ginny gets out of the shower, she realizes that she has a small problem. She doesn't have anything to wear besides her dress from last night. They have practice in a few hours and she couldn't show up to the park in a dress, the guys would never let it go. Mike could take her to her hotel, but they'd run the risk of paparazzi spotting them, and outing them before they even got started. 

She wraps the towel snugly around her body and walks to the top of the stairs. She can see Mike in the kitchen, he is standing with his back to her at the stove. His jeans hug his tight ass and she can’t fight the smile at watching him. This man may be older than her but he was sexy as hell; just ask him, she snorted at her joke. Ginny can't think of a time that she had woken up more relaxed and satisfied. She’s not sure if he hears her or if he just senses her, but Mike turns and looks up at her. She can feel a blush spread across her chest and into her face. It isn’t the smell of bacon making her hungry, she wonders how long it will take her to stop craving him. 

Mike licks his lips, “That’s a good look on you.” He looks her up and down before he takes a step towards her. “How do you feel about cold bacon?” He keeps walking towards her, stepping onto the first step.

“How do you feel about house fires?” She points with her chin at the sizzling pan on the stove. Mike looks from her to the pan and grumbles. He turns and walks back to the kitchen but his head is turned, watching her until he slams into the island. Mike groans and Ginny laughs.

“Watch the road, Old Man, I don’t want you to break a hip.”

Mike is about to answer when buzzing fills the quiet house. They both look around, her phone is lit up on the counter. Mike reaches for it, looking at the screen and then at her, his eyes widen a little.   
“It's Evelyn,” he sounds a little startled, even looks around the house searching for the tiny powerhouse that always seems to know everything. Ginny rushes down the stairs holding the towel tight to her chest. It was a known fact that if you didn’t answer when Evelyn calls, she will show up at your door; she claimed it was her mother's instincts.

“Hey Ev,” Ginny tries to calm down her racing heart, worried Evelyn would hear. 

“What took you so long? This is my second call and you didn’t answer any of my texts.”

“I was in the shower.” Ginny explained and turned her back on Mike, sitting on a bar stool. 

“Hurry up and open the door, I brought coffee.” Evelyn lets out a small huff.

Ginny jumps to her feet looking to the front door expecting to find her behind the glass. She lets out a sigh of relief and then the implications truly hit. Evelyn must be at her hotel door and Ginny is not there. She knew that she couldn't keep this a secret from Ev, but she didn't expect it to be this quick.

“Oh, um, I’m not there.” Ginny sputters. 

“Please tell me you are not already at the park. I’ll head over and meet you in the gym. I’ve waited long enough, I want details.” 

“About what?!” Ginny yelps, eyes flashing to Mike.

“About what?” Evelyn mimics with exasperation. “The electoral map, Ginny. I want details from last night!” She buzzes with excitement even through the phone.

Mike watches her with his elbows on the counter and his head tilted to the side in his hands. He looks both amused and terrified. Which makes sense to Ginny, since that’s how she typically feels around Evelyn. She holds on to her towel, walking upstairs into Mike’s room and shutting the door.

“I don’t know. Things got a little weird.” Ginny smiles at the memories.

“Ohhh. Like a good kind of weird, or bad weird? Oh is he like a Fifty Shades of Grey type billionaire?” she bubbles.

Ginny is instantly confused thinking about Mike but then realizes what she’s talking about. “Oh Noah? No, it didn’t get weird with him.” She is sitting on the bed and drops her head into the pillow. She really needs to stop talking as she thinks.

“Well, who’d it get weird with?” Evelyn asks in confusion. 

Ginny smacks her head against the pillow a few times. She sits up, rubs her eyes trying to figure a way out of this without spilling everything that happened. She could hear Evelyn moving through the phone and knew she was on her way to the park, where Ginny isn't, and she now couldn't sneak in with Ev waiting. 

“I’m too tired to have this conversation right now. Let me meet up with you later and we can talk then.” She knew it was a long shot getting rid of Ev on the hunt for details. 

“That’s why I’m bring you coffee, now spill.” Evelyn demands.

“Okay,” Ginny relented. “I left halfway through...to go meet Mike.” She hugs the pillow to her chest, eyes slammed shut waiting for the explosion. 

“WHAT?!” Evelyn exclaims. Yep, that’s what she expected as she pulls the phone away from her ear.   
“I thought he was out with the guys, and, you know before leaving for Chicago.” Ginny trails off, she smiles thinking about the dance she shared with Mike and how it lead to so much more.

Evelyn sputters and gasps, “What? Things got weird with Mike?!” 

“No, it was…” Ginny wanted to say it was nothing, but it was definitely something and she wasn't ready to share him. She didn’t think she could get out of this conversation now. Through the phone she heard Evelyn’s hallowed footsteps and a door closing. Ginny groans. Evelyn is at the park, where Ginny most definitely was not. 

“Hey Jim, I’m just here to catch up with Ginny.” Her voice is muffled.

“Good morning, Evelyn. Ginny hasn’t come in yet. I don’t expect her for a few more hours.” Ginny curses Jim and his honesty. 

“Oh, Thank you and has Lawson come in yet?” 

“No Ma'am” Jim is his normal happy self as he slowly piles on the evidence. 

“Jim, could you call Mike for me and ask what time he is coming in today? I have something to give him.” 

“Evelyn, what are you doing?” Ginny warns. 

“Sure, just a minute.” Ginny could hear ringing from downstairs and Mike’s muffled voice. She prays Mike realizes it’s a trap. “Mike said he wouldn't be in for a few hours. He told me to tell you that you can leave whatever it is at the door and he will pick it up later.” 

“Thanks Jim, give my love to Barbara.” Evelyn voice was high and sweet. “Ginny Baker! Where are you? Are you in Mike Lawson’s glass house of emotions?”

Ginny jumps to her feet, almost dropping the towel in the process, she looks around the room for the best answer. Maybe she can distract her, or throw her off, this was never going to work. She just wanted one day to themselves before the interrogation and naysayers stepping in. She has to try something. 

“What no, why would I be there?” She really hopes that Evelyn doesn't notice the hesitation in her voice, she is horrible at lying. 

“Oh my gawd! I know that ‘no’! That is your yes, but I don't want Evelyn to know ‘no’.” Evelyn crows in excitement.

“I do not have a specific ‘no’ - that is just ridiculous, Ev. I just don't tell you everything.” Oh shit, Ginny thinks, I said too much.

“That means there’s something to tell! You ARE there, aren't you?” she demands.

“Evelyn! Really! What makes you…I wouldn't just...You know what I am adult, I do not need to check in with you. You are not my mother.” Ginny knows she is fumbling horribly, she should have just said she slept in the guest room or something harmless. 

“You ARE! So...are the rumors true?” Evelyn is downright gleeful.

“Rumors, what rumors?” She gasps, how are there already rumors. 

“You know, that little Mike is not so little.” 

“Evelyn Saunders! We are not going there.” Oh hell no this was not happening, Ginny thinks as she looks out Mike's bedroom window.

“So you admit that you know. Does the carpet match the face?” 

“Eww, no that is not..why would... I don't..Ugh no” Ginny was sputtering and sinking fast. She really hopes that she can get better at this before they go to the park. “I can't talk about this.” Ginny says at last.

“No, no, no, I think you can and I think you will. Now I want details vivid, electrifying specific details. Go,” she demands. 

“We were talking about him leaving and I realized, that I've never danced with him. Sooo, I asked him to dance.” Ginny gives a little shrug, as if Evelyn could see. 

“Ohhh, ah, go on, go on, go on!” Evelyn squeals.

“We were dancing to this song he picked, mostly just swaying and there was this moment, an intense, strange moment.” Ginny could feel the tickle of his beard against her throat and the deep rumble of his chest as he coaxed her to talk. “Tell me why I'm leaving, Ginny.” A shiver runs up her spine and liquid pools between her legs as she squeezes her thighs together.

Evelyn busts through her thoughts, “Say more words.”

“And then we kissed.” Ginny finishes.

“Eeeee” Evelyn squeals so loudly Ginny pulls the phone away. 

“But then Oscar called and we found out he was no longer being traded, that we were still teammates and then we called it a night, yep.” Shit, shit, shit Ginny knows that wasn’t believable. 

“Never play poker Ginny, I can hear in your voice you’re lying. The twins have better cover stories then that.” Evelyn lovingly scolds. 

“Phht, I can play poker.” Ginny wasn’t that bad.

“No Honey, you can’t. That’s why the guys invite you.”

“Whatever, I am a great poker player. Blip and the guys just cheat.” Ginny professes. Maybe she did lose more than she won but she wouldn’t admit that. 

“Sure Ginny, whatever you say. So you kissed, Oscar called, and you went back to his place to celebrate? Ginny, I am starving for sexual details outside of my marriage. No I want nuances. Do the man whiskers tickle?” Evelyn wasn’t letting go. 

“We came back to his place to talk.” One day that’s all she wanted.

“Oh like, he told you all the dirty things he was planning to do to you?”

“No” the small laugh escaped before she could stop it. “No, not that.” Ginny lowers the phone to adjust the towel when Mike opens the door.

“Rook, your breakfast is getting cold. Here let me get you something to wear, not that I mind the towel.” He walks to the dresser pulling out a t-shirt and shorts. He hands them to her and kisses her cheek. She wonders if the sound carries through the phone. “Hurry up, I need to taste you again before we leave.”

A loud squeal emanates from the phone in her hand. Mike looks around puzzled.

“What was that!?” He asks.

Ginny holds out her phone showing him the screen. His eyes widen when he sees that the phone is connected. “Evelyn and I were still talking.” He steps closer to her placing his head on her shoulder. 

“Oh shit.” Mike whispers. “I’m sorry Gin, I didn’t see the phone. What do you want to do?”

Ginny turns into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses his nose. “Hey, I told you, I’m in. I would have liked to have you all to myself a little bit longer. But I knew, I wasn’t going to hide it from Ev.”

Mike smiles and bumps his nose against hers. “I’m sure the hell not going to let you go, if I can help it. I’m going to take your lead on this one.” 

His arms around her waist tighten, causing the towel to loosen. Mike looks down between them and tugs gently at the towel with a dangerous smirk. Ginny snorts and tries to step back but Mike holds onto the towel. She lets out a startled giggle as the towel falls away. She completely forgets about the phone in her hand, as Mike stalks forward. That was until a loud deep and voice breaks through the haze of lust that surrounded them. 

Together they look down at the device. Ginny puts it back to her ear with a cringe.

“I wanted details, not to be in a weird three-way through the phone.” Evelyn is yelling through the speaker. “Mike Lawson you better stop whatever you are doing right now. Ginny, I have never heard you make that sound. I will not be ignored.” 

“Hang up, Baker.” Mike whispers as he reaches for her again. 

“If I do that she will show up here and we really don't want that.” Ginny hisses back. 

Mike looks down her body, causing liquid fire to race through her body and she curls her toes. She feels powerful when he looks at her like that. She feels sexy and beautiful. Mike bites his lip, groans and hands her the clothes.

“Breakfast and then we turn our phones off until we get to the Park.” He pulls her into his chest and kisses her, his hands on her ass pulling her up against his hips. She can feel him hard against her pelvis, only his clothes and a phone keeping her from losing control. He pulls her lip into his mouth with his teeth and he sucks while his fingers knead her naked ass. She moans into his mouth, fingers lacing through his hair. He pulls away and she chases him with her mouth, before she gets to him he grabs her chin.

“You have five minutes to end that call, dress, and get downstairs for breakfast, Rookie.” She might have been offend, if it wasn't for the mix of lust and longing in his eyes. Before he walks away he smacks her ass.

“Thank you sir, may I have another?” She smirks after him. His rich full laugh follows him down the hall.

“How the hell are you two supposed to hide that from anyone? I am not even there Ginny, and I might combust. I may need to get a new phone, this one has overheated.” 

“Ev, please you can't tell anyone. Mike and I will talk to Blip today, I promise. We just want a chance to figure this out before people start crucifying us. It's going to be a nightmare but we're both willing to try.” 

“Ahh Sweetie, as long as he makes you happy I won't have to kill him. But one step over the line and he will never be heard from again. No one messes with my family.” Evelyn is fierce in her declaration. 

“Love you too, Ev.” 

Ginny laughs but her heart expands in her chest, filling her with a different warmth. She quickly dresses, fingers comb through her curls and leaves the room. That's one Saunders down and one to go; in normal circumstances Evelyn would have been harder to convince but Ginny is sure it will be Blip this time.

“Ginny, umm, you said you wanted to keep it quiet, right?” Evelyn hesitates. 

“Yeah.” Ginny feels a small sense of dread run up her spine. 

“Well you better get a lot better at lying because I just saw Amelia walk into your hotel.”

“Oh shit, we were going to prep for my interview with….” Ginny stops, freezing mid step. Today she is to be interviewed by Rachel Patrick. “Ev, I need a favor. Can you bring me a change of clothes and a cover story?”

“Done, I have my gym clothes. I'll be over in about twenty. Please be dressed.” Evelyn ended the call. 

“That was longer than five minutes.” Mike announces. He looks up at her still stopped on the stairs. “Ginny?”

“I have an interview with your ex-wife today.” She sputters. 

Mike puts down the plate he is holding and walks to her. His eyes are bright and he smiles at her. “I knew it was coming. I had contacted her producers to set something up.” He pulls on her hand and leads her down to a stool in the kitchen. “Eat Ginny, I know you must be starving.” Her stomach takes that moment to growl. Mike laughs and kisses the top of her head.

“Mike it's your EX!” Ginny pouts.

He slides a plate in front of her and holds up a piece of bacon to her mouth. She tries to hold onto her pout, but there is no fighting the lure of bacon or the sexy man holding it. She takes the bacon slice into her mouth close to his fingers so she sucks them in with the bacon. Ginny swirls her tongue around his thumb and sucks. Mike leans in closer to her. The bacon falls forgotten between them. His eyes are locked on her mouth and he sucks in a breath and holds it. 

The scent of him fills her, it's masculine and all Mike. She turns her body on the stool, opens and wraps her legs around him, pulling him tight against her. She holds his wrist, kissing the palm of his hand and nuzzling it against her cheek. His other hand is kneading her thigh. She tugs on his beard and smirks at his chuckle. She watches him as she slowly licks up his index finger, swirls around the tip before sucking the whole thing in her mouth. The shorts he had given her are thin and his jeans worn and soft. She feels him harden between them and she rubs against him. She smooths her hands over his chest and starts to unbutton his shirt. 

“I think you are wearing far too many button up shirts.” She whispers against his lips. He chuckles and helps her with the buttons. She slides her hands over his smooth chest and kiss his chest over his heart. She thinks about counting the freckles on his body, maybe a game of connect the dots with her tongue. She wants to know his body as well as she knows her own. She slides her hands down his abs, trailing her nails over his skin. She unsnaps his pants and pulls down the zipper, slipping her hand inside his pants. He gasps and flinches when she wraps her hand around his hard cock. Her thumb slides over the tip smoothing the drop of precum over the head of his cock. He drops his head against hers. 

“Ginny.” He growls her name. She smiles and she leans in to lick his lips demanding entrance. She kisses him and nips at his lips. She gently tugs and twists up on his cock, her grip tight. He is so thick that her hand almost doesn’t fit around him. He thrusts into her hand and hisses when she drags her thumb over his tip again. 

“You are so hard Mike, and so big. Do you know how wet you make me, Captain?” She purrs into his ear. 

“Fuck, Ginny, tell me.” He is breathless.

“I am soaking wet and tingling, that is all for you. I’m clenching just thinking about your cock inside me.” Her voice is lower than normal and thick with lust. She tightens and loosens her hand around him. She pushes his pants and boxer down over his hips. His cock free now, she’s able to speed up. He fumbles with her shorts trying to pull them free. She shakes her head.

“Ginny, I need to touch you.” He pleads.

She stands up from the chair let go of him and pulls her shirt off, but leaves on the shorts. Her hands are on his hips and she slowly sinks down to her knees, her eyes are locked on his when she takes him into her mouth. He is thick and hot on her tongue, the taste of him is intoxicating. Mike’s eyes are closed tight and his mouth is open. He has a hand in her hair. She sucks and hums around him swirling her tongue. Ginny feels him thrust his hips once but his muscles strain from doing it again. 

“Fuck Ginny, mmm I wanted your mouth like this for so long. I’m so close.” Mike hissed. She hummed and sucked harder. “Gin, ah shit, Gin yes. I’m really close.”

Ginny fists her hand around the base of his cock and tugs up while she sucks on his tip and twirls her tongue. Mike thrusts into her hand and mouth again. He is gasping for air and moaning her name. She is so turned on she might even cum with him. She slips a hand in her shorts sliding a finger over her swollen clit. She whimpers at first contact. Mike is watching her and he swears. 

“I’m going to cum Ginny.” His hand is fisted in her hair as he thrust into her. She hollows out her cheeks sucking harder and there is an audible pop when she pulls him out of her mouth. She takes her hand out of her shorts and wraps both hands around him. She twist and tugs speeding up her hands. She moves a little closer to him. When his cock touches her nipple he thrust once more and curses. Hot musky cum spills over her chest. She clenches and moans along with him. 

“I really need to get more bacon.” Mike voice is husky.

Ginny laughs and pulls herself up next to him. She tugs on his beard again and kisses him. “I do love bacon.” Mike grabs a towel from the counter, he has a broad smile on his face as he cleans off her chest. “My eyes are up here,” she jokes.

“Yep and your perfect breasts are right here,” counters Mike. He bends down, takes a nipple in his mouth, and sucks. Ginny arches back and holds his head against her. 

A loud insistent knocking from the front causes them to pull apart. “Shit, that's probably Evelyn.” Ginny scrambles for her shirt, as Mike tugs his pants back in place. 

“Why is Evelyn here?” Mike yelps. The knocking gets louder.

“She’s bringing me a change of clothes.” Ginny explains.

“Could have warned a guy,” Mike mumbles as he quickly buttons his shirt and checks his pants. He looks over a Ginny making sure she dressed before going to answer the door. 

“You distracted me with all your sexy sweetness and the bacon.” Ginny throws the towel they just used in the sink and hopes Evelyn doesn't notice.

“Mike you missed a button.” Evelyn declares after Mike opens the door. “Jeez you two are going to as bad as me and Blip when the kids are away.” Evelyn struts through the door a gym bag on her shoulder. “You are so lucky I had yoga class this morning.”

She tosses that bag towards Ginny, who easily catches it. Evelyn looks around the house and moves into the kitchen. She was familiar with Mike's house enough to grab a cup and pour herself some coffee. She sits at the counter and eyes the two teammates in front of her. 

“Alright, so here's how the morning went down. Ginny and I met up at the Trilogy this morning for yoga and coffee.” Evelyn gestured around. “It's close to here so when you spilled coffee we called Mike and came here to clean up and change.” 

Mike steps up behind Ginny wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder. “What's she talking about?” he whispers. 

Evelyn was smiling at them and answers for her. “The cover story, silly.”

“Cover story for what?” Mike looks between the two women.

“Amelia will be calling any moment looking for me. We were supposed to prep for my interview later. With your ex wife, I might add.” She pinches his arm. 

“Ouch, stop that. Okay so why the story just tell her you were here.” Ginny turns towards him and gaps.   
“Because I really don't need or want to hear her opinion on you and I sleeping together.” Ginny pokes his chest. “I am not ashamed, I do not regret it, but I am selfish and I want to hold on to our little bubble.” she cups his cheeks between her hands and gently kisses him. “I'm not ready to share.”

“Neither am I.” Mike’s hold tightens around her waist as he deepens the kiss. A throat clears behind them and they reluctantly pull apart. 

“Whoa it's hotter in person, you may need to avoid being close to each other in public.” Evelyn was fanning herself with her hand. “Mike can take you to the park, since we came here. Do you have shoes, G? I don't know if mine will fit you.”

Ginny shakes her head and opens the bag, searching through the clothes and checks the shoes. “These will work, I have a change of clothes and a pair of shoes in the clubhouse.” 

“Tell Blip soon, I do not to be the one the breaks the news.” Evelyn warns. “Are we good on the story?” Ginny and Mike look at each other and back to Evelyn and nod. “Good and Ginny you may want to make sure your shirt’s not inside out.”

Mike chuckles behind her and tightens his hold. Evelyn watches them but Ginny doesn't care and melts against his broad chest. She still feel anxious about the interview but right now she is happy. 

“I have never seen either of you look like that.” Evelyn’s smile is small and her voice light. 

“Huh?” 

“Sexually satisfied.” Mike purrs in her ear rubbing his chin and beard along her neck. Tickling her until she giggles and smacks his arm.

“I was going to say relaxed, but that fits too.” Evelyn laughs. “You two better get your PDA out of the way now, before you head to the park. I figure by the end of the day the whole team will know what's up if you two go in looking like that.” 

Ginny looked down at herself. She had on Mike’s shirt, yep inside out, oops, his shorts and she was barefoot. Mike was fully dressed with arms around her waist. She felt lighter even with his solid weight behind her. She kisses his bearded cheek and smiles. 

The Oz Wicked Witch theme song rings through the house. “There’s Amelia.” Ginny sighs and untangles from Mike to reach the phone. 

Mike snorts, “Does she know that’s her ringtone?” 

“What!? It's not that bad, the twins picked it.” Ginny protests for an instant until she see Evelyn look of glee. “Did you have something to do with this?”

“My lips are sealed.” She locks and throws away an invisible key, Mike and Evelyn burst into loud laughter.

Ginny shakes her head, fighting the urge to join in her friends and connects the line. 

“Hey Amelia, sorry I forgot about the morning interview prep. Can we meet at the clubhouse?” Ginny bumps into Mike trying to get him to stop. He bumps back and she lets out a small snort. 

“Is that Lawson?” Amelia’s shock and confusion quickly sobers Ginny up.

“Yeah, Evelyn and I stopped by to use his bathroom and beg for real food.”

“Oh, okay. Yes, we can meet at the clubhouse. Or did you want me to go there?” 

Ginny looks around the glass house, she thought it would have felt cold but most she felt warm and comfortable. She turns to watch Mike talking to Evelyn, he is smiling, relaxed and stealing her bacon. She quickly reaches for the bacon and shoves it in her mouth. Mike protests and pouts until she tugs his beard. She doesn't want the reminder that Amelia had been to this house and she’s not ready to turn down her addiction to touching him. 

“No Amelia, the clubhouse is fine. Mike and I will be leaving here soon.” Ginny pulled the phone away. “Hey Ev, thank you for this morning.” 

Evelyn cheeky smile almost sets her off laughing. “Oh no, it's my pleasure. How about drinks later to talk some more?” She looks between Mike and Ginny and wiggles her eyebrows. 

Mike laughs again and walks up stairs. Ginny and Evelyn admire him as he walks away. Ev bumps her arm winks and raises her hand in the air. Ginny laughs and gives a quick high five, before turning away from her friend. 

“Ginny?” Amelia voice pulls her back to the phone. “Meet you in 20? I know you prefer an empty gym.” 

She sighs wishes again that she had more time before life got involved. “Sure, that works. See you then,” She slumps her shoulders feeling the weight of the world push down on her. 

“G, you okay?” Evelyn places a hand on her shoulder. “It will work out if you want it to. I was telling the truth earlier i have never seen either of you like that before. I liked it. I like seeing you happy. Don’t let anyone stand in the way of that.”

Ginny smiles and looks up towards the stairs. “I don't plan on it.” She wraps her friend in a hug and pulls away. “ I better change, thanks again, Ev.”

“Thank me by telling Blip.” She reminds her. 

“Yeah, today I promise.”

Ginny rushes up the stairs finding Mike seated on the bed tying his shoes. He looks up when she rushes in and knocks him back into the bed. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him. He holds the back of her head and crushes her against him. She straddles his hips and sits up.

“Are you trying to kill me, Baker?” His smile is big and goofy. 

“Not yet I’m not. I still have plans for you, Old Man.” She pushes her wild curls back and lays down on his chest. “Amelia is expecting me at the park in 20. I wanted to make sure I got a proper goodbye before we turn back into teammates.”

“No matter what we are doing I'm on your team, Ginny.” 

“You're just an old sap.”

“Only for you. Come on, let's get you to the park on time.” He rolls them over taking his time getting up, leaving light kisses along her body as he moves away. “Come home with me later.” 

“This is going to be fun.” Ginny laughs as he pulls her to her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://missyriver.tumblr.com 
> 
> Come to the dark side we have cookies.


End file.
